The present invention relates generally to a suspension arm assembly for supporting an automobile wheel, and more specifically to such a suspension arm assembly having an improved construction for mounting a suspension arm on an automobile body.
A suspension arm or a control arm holds an automobile wheel to a mounting portion of an automobile body, and transmits sidewise force from the wheel to the body. Accordingly, the mounting portion of the automobile body must be constructed to be sufficiently rigid. However, such a requirement brings about several disadvantages, such as an increase of the total weight of an automobile and deterioration of production efficiency.